Love Lasts Forever
by HogwartsDreamer113
Summary: Hermione wants to marry Ron, but will he propose?  What will happen if he does?  Will they have the prefect wedding?   *NOW COMPLETE!*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Note**

Hermione Granger was sitting at her desk reviewing a case of a young wizard who had broken a law which the Ministry of Magic had put in place a few years before, when a small owl landed beside her. The owls didn't normally fly in the building unless their messages were important. Recognizing the little bird as Pigwidgeon, her boyfriend's owl, Hermione knew the message _was _important, at least to her anyways.

As Hermione gently untied the card from Pigwidgeon's leg, she stroked the owl on its head and praised it. Because Pigwidgeon was so small, he was always very proud of himself whenever he made a delivery, even if it was something as small as a note for his owner's girlfriend.

_Meet me outside of the Auror headquarters after work. – Ron._The card read in Ron's messy handwriting. Hermione smiled as she grabbed a sticky note – she always had sticky notes nearby. They were a very useful muggle invention – from her desk and stuck it on the card. She taped down the other end of the sticky note just to make sure it wouldn't fall off during Pigwidgeon's flight and wrote, in her much neater print, _Don't I always?_. Hermione tied the card to Pigwidgeon's leg, and stroked him on the head again before sending him on his way. "Bring this to Ron, Pigwidgeon. "She said, and the owl flew out of her office, happy to have another message to deliver.

About fifteen minutes later, Pigwidgeon returned. This time, Ron's note said, _I know__you do. I just want to make sure you were still planning on meeting me. There's something I want to ask you__. _Hermione's heart skipped a beat. Perhaps this would be the day Ron would finally…. No, it couldn't be. The Ministry of Magic just wouldn't be the right place for it. Still, Hermione couldn't help hoping. Sighing, she stared at the unfinished paperwork on her desk. She had to finish the paperwork tonight because it was Friday, and the wizard's hearing was next Wednesday. Her boss, Mr. Newton, wanted the papers by Monday so he could take a look at them before the hearing. "Well, the sooner I get this done, the sooner I can meet Ron." Hermione said to herself as she got back to work.

**Disclaimer: You already know this, but I'll tell you anyway. I do not own anyone in this chapter, except for Mr. Newton, who I made up in about 3 seconds. Everyone else belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. This is my first fan fic, so I hope you enjoy it. Please R & R. Thanks!**

**TwiHarInk113 :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Before I begin Chapter 2, the one thing everyone needs to know is if you are going to write a review swearing at me and asking me why I was even born, DON'T EVEN BOTHER. No matter what you say, I am NOT going to be pulled down with your comments, and I WILL finish this story. If you don't like it, don't read it. All other positive and even negative reviews without any swearing and bad things said about me are welcome. And thanks to the people who DIDN'T swear at me. **

**Also, I forgot to mention this story takes place in the year 2003.**

**Chapter 2: Weekend Plans**

Ronald Weasley glanced anxiously at his gold watch, the one his girlfriend, Hermione, had given him for Christmas. It was only ten to five. Hermione didn't get off work until five o'clock, and sometimes she forced herself to work longer if she had a big project she wanted to get done, but Ron was anxious just the same. What if Hermione didn't want to go camping with him this weekend? What if she was busy? What would he do then? He and Hermione had been dating for six years, ever since they had their first kiss the night they helped Harry destroy Voldemort, and Ron wanted to take their relationship to the next level.

Suddenly, the door to the Aurors headquarters swung open, and Ron's best mate, Harry stepped outside it.

"Hello, Ron." Said Harry cheerfully.

"Oh, hello, Harry." Said Ron absently-mindedly.

"Are you waiting for Hermione?" asked Harry.

Ron only nodded as he gazed at the elevator as if his stare would make its door slide open and Hermione's face appear.

"So, when are you going to - "

"Shh!" Interrupted Ron. "I don't want the whole ministry to hear. Someone might tell Hermione and ruin the surprise. You, Bill, and Fleur are the only people I've told."

Harry frowned. "Why did you tell Bill and Fleur?"

"Next weekend I plan to take Hermione camping near Fleur and Bill's cottage. Bill and Fleur have agreed to say they've invited us."

"Are they really coming with you?"

"Of course not!" Ron said, disgusted. "Bill's promised to make up some excuse why he and Fleur can't go."

Suddenly, the large hallway had become very crowded with people. Harry glanced up at the clock above the elevator door. It was now five o'clock, and people were leaving to go home.

"I should go. Ginny will want help with dinner." Said Harry, and saying goodbye to Ron, went to the elevator. The elevator would then take him to the fireplaces, where he could use the Floo Network to get home to number twelve, Grimwald Place, the house he inherited from his godfather, Sirius, and now shared with Ginny.

Harry proposed to Ginny three months ago, and of course, she said yes. It made sense, since Ginny had been in love with Harry since she first heard his name. To Mrs. Weasley's horror, they planned the wedding for two months after their engagement, giving Molly very little time to prepare. Ginny and Harry had been married for about a month now and they were as happy as any other newly-wed couple. That was the kind of life Ron wanted to have with Hermione.

Ron glanced at his watch again. It was already ten after five. _Where's Hermione? _Ron wondered. Pigwidgeon hooted in his cage, wanting to go home.

The elevator's door slowly slid open, and Ron lifted his head hopefully. Sure enough, almost as soon as the door opened, Hermione spotted him. Her hair was in a tight bun on the back of her head, with the usual loose strand of hair falling across her face. Half-running, she flew into Ron's arms and kissed him multiple times on the cheek and neck, and Ron kissed her back. Almost no one was around, so they didn't care that they were in the middle of the Ministry of Magic.

"Sorry I'm late." Hermione whispered in Ron's ear.

"I would stand her for ten years waiting for you." Murmured Ron.

Hermione smiled as she gently pulled away from Ron. "What was it you wanted to ask me?" she asked.

"Well, since I'm going to Hogwarts the Monday after next to help Harry give those demonstrations to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, Bill and Fleur invited you and I to go camping with them next weekend. Do you want to go?" said Ron. "What's wrong?" he asked when he saw Hermione's disappointed expression.

"Nothing's wrong." Hermione assured him. " I'd love to go."

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own anyone in this chapter. Please R & R, but if you do, please say only positive and/or HELPFUL things, or don't comment at all.**

**TwiHarInk113**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Walk Through the Forest**

The following Friday, Hermione was packing her bags and waiting for Ron to come and help her pack, when the phone rang. The only reason Hermione even had a phone was so her parents could call any time they wanted to, even though they lived only a block away. When Hermione reversed the spell she had placed on her parents to keep them safe, they begged her to move into their neighborhood, which she did. Now, Hermione lived alone in a little house, the only witch in a neighborhood full of muggles.

"Hello?" Hermione answered the phone.

"Hello, dear. How are you?" Her mother asked.

"I'm fine, Mum. How have you and Dad been?"

"We're fine, sweetheart. What have you been up to?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Nothing, really." Her daughter answered. "I'm just getting ready for the camping trip with Ron."

"Ron?" Mrs. Granger asked, confused. "Oh yes, your boyfriend from school. Are you two still together?"

"Yes Mum, we are. I love Ron more than I've ever loved any other boy."

Mrs. Granger sighed. She and her husband had always felt uncomfortable around witches and wizards, sometimes even around their own daughter. "As long as you two are happy, I guess I'm fine with that. Do you need any help packing, sweetheart? I can come over now, if you want me to."

"No, that's alright." Hermione said as the doorbell rang. "I'm sorry to cut our conversation so short, Mum, but Ron's here. Can I call you on Monday, after work?"

Mrs. Granger sighed again. "Alright, dear. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Mum. I'll talk to you later." Said Hermione. She hung up the phone and ran to the door.

"Sorry, Ron." Hermione said as she opened the door for him. "My mum was on the phone."

"That's alright, Hermione." Ron said as he kissed her on the cheek. "I didn't mind waiting."

"Do you mind packing the cooler?" Hermione asked as she led Ron into the house.

"No, I don't mind." Replied Ron.

Fifteen minutes after Ron's arrival, there was a soft knocking on the door.

"I'll get it." Ron said, because Hermione was deciding whether to bring a book titled How Do You Know When a Wizard Wants to Marry You? or the suspenseful novel she was in the middle of reading. She was leaning towards the novel because she didn't want Ron to see the other book.

Ron opened the door and saw Bill standing in the doorway. As usual, Bill's long, untidy red hair was tied back in a ponytail, and his eyes were red with lack of sleep.

"Wow, Bill, you look exhausted. Come inside." Ron said and led his eldest brother into the living room where Hermione was gently placing her novel in her suitcase.

"What's up, Bill?" Ron asked as Bill seated himself in Hermione's armchair.

"Victorie has dragon pox. Fleur and I have been staying up all night with her. I don't want to send her to Mum and Dad's now. It wouldn't be fair to them; so unfortunately, we can't come camping with you this weekend."

"Oh no, poor Victorie! Hermione said sympathetically. "I forgot something upstairs. Do you mind if I go get it?"

"No, not at all." Bill said.

Hermione started up the stairs, but she didn't go to her bedroom or the bathroom. Instead, she stood at the top of the stairs, listening closely to the brothers' conversation downstairs.

"Wow, Bill, I didn't know you could act." Ron was saying.

Bill frowned. "I wasn't acting. Victorie really _is _sick with dragon pox."

Ron frowned too. He was rather fond of his three-year-old niece. "Oh. Sorry. Tell Victorie I hope she feels better." Ron smiled weakly.

Bill smiled back at his youngest brother. "I will do that." He assured him.

Suddenly, Bill and Ron heard Hermione's footsteps on the stairs. Both brothers fell silent.

"Did you find what you were looking for, Hermione?" Ron asked as he wondered how she came back so fast.

Hermione smiled innocently. "No, I just realized I've already packed it. Silly me." She lied.

Ron didn't look convinced. Forgetting she already packed something didn't seem like Hermione at all. However, he dropped the subject and moved on. "Does this mean you still want to go? Camping, I mean."

"Of course, I do!" Hermione replied, shocked. "Why wouldn't I?"

Ron merely shrugged.

A half an hour later, Ron and Hermione arrived at the perfect campsite. The ocean was about 50 yards away, but it was still close enough to admire. The sun was just starting to set, and its reflection on the water was one of the most beautiful scenes Hermione had ever seen. The area they had chosen to set up the tent was a sandy beach, but nearby was a dark-but-welcoming forest. The tent was the same one they had used when they had traveled with Harry to destroy Horcuxes. It brought back many memories, some happy, others not so much.

Ron was quiet the entire time they were setting up camp. Finally he asked, "Would you like to go for a walk in the forest with me, Hermione?"

"That sounds perfect to me." Said Hermione happily.

They walked for nearly an hour before Ron said, "We should take a break here, and then turn around, don't you think, Hermione? It's starting to get dark, and looks like it's going to rain."

He sat down on a tree stump, and Hermione sat on a nearby log covered in moss. They sat in silence for a moment, and then Ron suddenly got to his feet and walked slowly towards Hermione.

"Hermione, there's something I need to tell you." Ron paused for a moment, and then continued. "Ever since I first met you, I've loved you. In our first year, my love for you was buried inside me. I loved you as friend, but I didn't truly _love _you. But by our fourth year, I knew my feelings for you had changed. I knew I was _in love_ with you, and there was nothing I could to change that even if I wanted to. Since then, my love has continued to grow so much I can't take it anymore. "

By then, Hermione's heart was beating faster than it ever had before. She knew what was happening, yet the words she was hearing didn't sound like _her_ Ron. Suddenly, Ron fell to the ground. In his nervousness, he had tripped over a tree root. Ron's face turned a bright red, redder than Hermione had ever seen.

"Ron! Are you alright?" Hermione asked, horrified.

"I'm fine." Ron muttered as he stood up again. "I bet Harry did a better job of proposing to Ginny than -" He froze suddenly as if he hadn't meant to say that last sentence aloud, and his face turned even redder than before.

Hermione gasped. "What did you say?"

Ron sighed and said, louder this time, "I said, 'I bet Harry did a better job of proposing to Ginny than I am to you'. He fumbled around in his jacket pocket, and pulled out a small black box. Opening the box, Ron revealed a silver ring with a shiny blue sapphire attached to it surrounded by little diamonds. "Hermione Jean Granger, "Ron said as he got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Hermione didn't move nor speak. She was paralyzed with happiness and shock. "If this is too soon for you, or if you want to date other guys, I would understand. I just want you to be happy, Hermione." Ron said quickly.

Hermione jumped to her feet and ran into Ron's arms, nearly knocking him over. She gave Ron the most passionate kiss she had ever given him, before or since. When they finally broke away, Hermione had a river of tears flowing from her eyes. "Ronald Billius Weasley, I could not ask for a happier life, when I get to spend it with you." She said and kissed him again, not believing she would ever break away.

**Author's note: This chapter is a little longer than I expected so sorry to those of you who prefer short chapters, and you're welcome to those who prefer longer ones. I tried to make this chapter as romantic as possible. Please R&R.**

**TwiHarInk113**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Plans for the future**

_She said yes! She actually said YES! _Ron just couldn't believe this was happening. What did he ever do to deserve the smartest, most gorgeous witch in the world? He guessed he was just lucky. Or maybe it was fate. Whatever it was, Ron was the happiest man alive. He was going to spend the rest of his life with Hermione Granger, who was soon to become Mrs. Hermione Weasley.

Ron and Hermione probably would have stayed standing there in the forest, locked in their kiss the entire night if it didn't start to rain. It only sprinkled at first, but soon the sprinkle turned into a pour. With both of them soaking wet and laughing, Ron quickly slipped the engagement ring on Hermione's finger. He grabbed her right hand, and together they ran as fast as they could back to the tent. Once inside it, they climbed into their sleeping bags and prepared to go to sleep. However, Ron noticed Hermione was shivering in her wet clothes from the cold, so he unzipped both of their sleeping bags and pushed them together in an attempt to make one giant sleeping bag. He got back inside his sleeping bag and snuggled as close to his fiancée as he could, wrapping his arms around her to keep her warm. The pair fell asleep this way.

To Ron's surprise, he was the first one up the following morning. Careful not to wake Hermione, he went outside to cook breakfast. Because his mother usually cooked breakfast at home in The Burrow, Ron didn't know much about how to prepare it, but he did his best. Within twenty minutes, the smell of breakfast cooking over the campfire awakened Hermione, and she came outside to join him. Ron was bent over the fire, so he didn't notice Hermione sneaking up on him.

"Good morning, Ron." Hermione whispered in his ear.

Ron spun around and smiled. "Good morning… _Mrs. Weasley._" He said and gave Hermione a good morning kiss.

"What's for breakfast?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I'm _trying _to make pancakes, but it's not working so well."

Hermione looked at Ron's hands. They were holding a frying pan with a single pancake inside it.

"RON!" She exclaimed. "You can't cook pancakes on a campfire!"

"You can't?" Ron asked, surprised.

"NO! You need a stove, Ron!" Hermione was trying desperately not to laugh, but was failing miserably. "I'll be right back." She assured him and disappeared inside the tent.

When Hermione returned, she was carried two poles with strings attached to them.

"What are those?" asked Ron curiously.

"They're fishing poles." Hermione answered simply. "Put down that pan. We're going fishing. The muggle way."

Ron obeyed, and they waded into the ocean. After Hermione taught Ron how to cast and how to reel in when he thought he caught a fish, they began to fish for their breakfast. Ron didn't catch anything, but it was alright, because Hermione caught enough fish for the both of them. After he was instructed by Hermione the proper way to prepare fish on the camp fire, Ron cooked the fish for him and Hermione to enjoy. As she ate, Hermione gazed fondly at her ring.

"How did you know about birthstones?" Hermione asked Ron. "I thought they were a muggle custom."

"They are. It's just that, when I was picking out your ring, I was torn between the ring I gave you and another one, so I did some research on sapphires. I found out they were September's birthstone, and since your birthday is in September, I bought you this one." Ron explained.

"Oh Ron, that's so sweet!" Hermione exclaimed and gave her fiancé a kiss.

"When do you think we should tell everyone?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Tellwhoo?" asked Ron through a mouth full of fish.

"Hmm…. Let me think…." Hermione said sarcastically. "How about Harry and Ginny, your parents, your brothers, their wives… your _family_? Do you remember them?"

Ron swallowed his fish. "Oh yeah, them. I'll send Mum an owl before I leave on Monday reminding her it's about time for another family gathering. We can tell them then."

Hermione sighed. She had forgotten Ron had to go to Hogwarts starting Monday for a whole week.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" asked Ron.

"We just got engaged. I don't want you to leave."

"I know, Love, I don't want to leave you either, but I've promised Harry and Mr. Robards I'd go."

"I know. I still don't want to be apart from you. I guess we'll tell my parents sometime after we tell your family then."

Ron was quiet. "What is it, Ron? Don't you want to meet my parents?" Asked Hermione.

"Of course, I do, but what if they don't like me."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "OF COURSE, they'll like you, Ron. If I love you as much as I know I do, they'll like you, too."

Ron wasn't too sure. They were muggles after all, and Ron knew nothing about muggles, even though his father worked for the department of Muggle Affairs. He would just have to hope for the best.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A week apart**

The weekend passed way too quickly for Hermione's liking. Soon it was Sunday, and Hermione and Ron had to pack up and go home so Ron could pack AGAIN for his trip to Hogwarts with Harry. The plan was for Harry and Ron to Apparate just outside the grounds of Hogwarts, where Professor McGonagall, who was now Headmistress, would meet them and bring them to the castle. Ron and Hermione would send owls to each other, but Hermione still wasn't satisfied.

Hermione went back alone to her little house, but she wanted nothing more than to tell Ginny and her parents about her engagement. She couldn't tell anyone though, because she and Ron promised to tell everyone together. Ron had admitted that he _had _told Harry he was going to propose, but Hermione understood because Harry was Ron's best friend, and the three of them had been close since their first year.

Right away after Ron left for Hogwarts, Hermione wrote him a letter. _Dear Ron,_ she wrote. _It's only Monday, but I miss you so much already. I talked to my mother earlier this evening, and I was tempted to tell her about our engagement, but of course, I didn't. Ginny thought I might be lonely, so she invited me to watch her Quitditch practice on Wednesday. It should be fun, and I'm looking forward to it, but I still miss you. Of course, Ginny misses Harry as much as I miss you, so I know I'm not alone. We plan to send our letters together, so we only have to use one owl. It's incredible really, you've only been gone a few hours, but already I miss you almost as much as I did when you left Harry and I when we were searching for horcruxes. I never thought I would miss you anywhere NEAR that much again! I can't wait for you to come home so we can finally share with everyone our good news. With all of the love in my heart and more, Hermione_ .

Hermione sealed the envelope containing the letter and tied it to the snowy owl she had borrowed from Ginny and Harry. Stella, the owl, already had specific instructions to return to Number Twelve, Grimwald Place to pick up Ginny's letter to Harry, and then fly to Hogwarts. As Stella flew out the open window into the night, Hermione knew all she could now, was wait.

Wednesday came around, and Hermione went to work as usual, but inside of going home after work like she usually did, she went to Harry's and Ginny's where Ginny was getting ready for Quitditch practice. Hermione had placed an invisible charm on her ring after the camping trip, so no one besides herself could see it glisining on her finger. Ginny was sitting at her kitchen table eating a granola bar when Hermione apparated into the room. She was clueless to the fact that her brother and friend were engaged.

"Hello, Hermione. Ready to go?" asked Ginny as she swallowed the rest of the granola bar and picked up her broom – a Firebolt three thousand, the best of the most current brooms – which was leaning against the wall.

Hermione nodded, and the two young women apparated to the Holyhead Harpies Quitditch stadium.

Hermione found a spot to sit in the bleachers and watched Ginny zoom back and forth on her broom. Ginny was by far the best chaser on the team. She scored more goals than her fellow chasers and gave the keeper a hard time trying to stop her from scoring. She wasn't hogging the quaffle; she was just so good she kept catching it, and her teammates knew it. Ginny allowed her fellow chasers to have their moments of glory too, especially during a game when it counted most.

After practice Ginny joined Hermione in the bleachers. Before she could say anything, however, a group of people on a tour entered the stadium. A little girl broke free of her mother's grip and ran to Ginny. "Mrs. Potter, may I have your autograph?" she asked timidly.

"Of course." Ginny smiled at the little girl and took her notebook and pen from her so she could sign her name. The little girl looked at Hermione.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Hermione Weas -" Hermione began to say, but stopped when Ginny's head snapped up from her autograph to stare at her with a curious look in her eyes.

"I'm Hermione Granger, a friend of Ginny's." Hermione corrected herself. She wasn't Hermione Weasley yet, and Ginny didn't know she was even _going _to be Hermione Weasley.

The little girl nodded and suddenly lost interest. Ginny handed her back her pen and notebook.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" the little girl screamed and ran back to her mother.

Hermione and Ginny left the stadium for a "Girl's night" dinner. They went to a cute little muggle restraraunt, the perfect place for two friends to just talk and relax.

"Why did you tell that little girl your name was Hermione Weasley?" Ginny asked Hermione the question she had been dreading ever since they had left the stadium.

Hermione nearly choked on the tea she was drinking. "I didn't." she lied.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Hermione, don't be embarrassed. Even before I was married to Harry, I secretly called myself Mrs. Potter. I might have even let it slip out once or twice."

"Oh, thanks, Ginny." Hermione said, relieved. " Ginny, how _did _Harry propose to you, anyways?"

"He just took me out to dinner, and then we rode our brooms around for a little while. He proposed to me after we landed. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious." Hermione murmered, making a mental note to tell Ron.

The young women sat in silence, until Ginny said, "I know what love feels like, and you and Ron are _in love._ I can see it whenever you two are near each other. If I know my brother, you are the one person he would want to spend the rest of his life with."

Hermione tried to look surprised. "Do you really think so?" she asked.

"I know so."

As Hermione and Ginny walked out of the restraraunt, a snowy owl land gracefully on Ginny's shoulder.

"Stella!" Ginny exclaimed. "Good girl!"

She quickly untied the letters and handed Hermione the one that was addressed to her. Both women eagerly tore open their envelopes and began reading their letters. _My dearest Hermione, _Hermione's read. _I miss you too. It has been so strange to be back at Hogwarts without you. I never thought I would say this, but it's nice to see McGonagall and the other teachers again. McGonagall set up a dorm for us, and we went and visited Hagrid. You would never guess who the Herbology professor and head of Gryffindor is. It's Neville, and he and Luna are going out! It was great to see him again. The DADA teacher is someone you wouldn't know. His name is Thomas Clearton, and he has been the teacher since 1999! He's good, much better than any of the blockheads_ _we've had, except for Lupin of course. The kids were impressed with Harry, but they thought I was pretty cool, too. There's another Creevy at the school, too. This one's named Jacob, and he's Colin's cousin. He's just as obsessed with Harry as he cousin was. I sent Mum an owl, and she said a family-get-together is a great idea. She's just surprised I came up with it. She's sending out an owl to everyone in the family. We are meeting at the burrow next Saturday at one. I hope that's fine for you. I wanted to do it sooner, but Mum needs time to prepare. I'll see you soon, my love. Love always and forever, Ron._

Hermione smiled as she put Ron's letter in her pocket. She knew Ron would be back soon, and then they would always be together. That night, all of Hermione's dreams included Ron.

**Author's note: Sorry this chapter is kind of uneventful. But what do you expect Hermione to do while Ron's gone? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: No Secrets**

It was Friday, and Hermione was so excited Ron was finally coming home. She made her ring visible again and cooked a fancy dinner for herself and Ron. In her excitement, she had forgotten she had invited Ginny over, so she jumped when she heard a crash in the living room. She ran to the living room and saw Ginny standing by the fireplace. Hermione tried to think of something to distract Ginny while she placed the invisible charm on her ring again, but it was too late!

"OH, HERMIONE!" squealed Ginny. She ran into Hermione arms and gave her a big hug. "I told you Ron would propose!"

Ron was very confused. He had just arrived back from Hogwarts and was eating the delicious dinner Hermione had prepared for him, yet Hermione was quiet and looked as if something was bothering her. She was still wearing her ring, which was a good sign. Ron knew something was wrong, and he was determined to find out what it was.

When Hermione still hadn't said much during dessert, Ron couldn't take her silence any longer.

"Blimey, Hermione! I'm tired of the silence! Would you just tell me what's wrong!" He practically shouted.

"N-nothing's wrong!" stammered Hermione.

"HERMIONE, DON'T TELL ME NOTHING'S WRONG!" Ron bellowed. "YOU'VE BARELY SAID A SINGLE WORD TO ME ALL NIGHT AND YOU TELL ME NOTHING'S WRONG?"

"Ron, don't worry about it." Hermione said, on the verge of tears. "It's nothing you did."

That only made Ron angrier. Theories for why Hermione raced through his head. What had she done? Did she find an ex-boyfriend he never knew about? Did she cheat on him? Did she even _love_ him anymore?

"THEN WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME?" Ron yelled.

"You won't like what I have to say." Hermione said as tears began to fall down her face.

"I WOULD LIKE YOU TO TELL ME ON YOUR OWN FREE WILL, BUT IF I NEED TO USE A VERITASERUM POTION, I WILL!"

"NO, Ron!" Hermione screamed. "If we are going to be husband and wife, we need to tell each other the truth, without using ANY truth serum. Couples can't keep secrets from each other like this."

"Then spit it out." Said Ron through gritted teeth.

"I was so excited about you coming home, I forgot I had invited Ginny over, so when she came using the Floo Network, my ring didn't have its invisible charm on it." Hermione said, and then she explained how she had told Ginny about the engagement. She also told him how she told Ginny about how she and Ron had promised not to tell anyone, and begged _her_ not to tell anyone, not even Ron or Harry. When she was finished, the expression on Ron's face turned from anger to amusement. Suddenly, he laughed.

Hermione, however, frowned. "This is _not _funny, Ron!" Hermione said sternly.

Ron stopped laughing immediately. "You're right, it's not." Ron said seriously. "I just don't understand something. Did you _really_ think I would get mad over that? I don't think you really want to marry me if I'm _that _temperamental."

"So, you're not mad?"

"Of course not, Hermione! Why would I be?"

"I don't know. I just hate breaking promises." Hermione sighed. "If you aren't mad, why did you yell at me?"

"Hermione, I was upset because I thought something horrible had happened. Don't you know how much I love you? I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Hermione kissed her fiancé for what seemed like five minutes. "You will _never _lose me."

Ron and Hermione spent the entire weekend together. During that time, they made plans to visit Hermione's parents and tell them the good news, which made Ron nervous.  
>"You'll be fine. They'll love you!" Hermione tried to reassure him, but her words did little for his worries.<p>

They began making plans for the wedding. They wanted to have the wedding six months away, in early April, to give Molly time to prepare. Like all of Ron's siblings, Ron and Hermione wanted to wed at The Burrow. The following weekend seemed as if it would never come, but April seemed like a life time away.

**Author's note: I know this chapter is really short, but it was going to even be a chapter. The next chapter will be longer, I promise.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Telling the Weasleys**

When Hermione's alarm clock went off, she was confused. It was Saturday; she was supposed to be able to sleep in on Saturdays. Then she remembered today was the day she and Ron would tell Ron's ENTIRE family about their engagement. She knew Arthur and Molly loved her like a daughter, but she was still a little nervous. What would her future in-laws think? Looking back on the day Harry and Ginny had announced _their _engagement, Hermione remembered how overjoyed Arthur and Molly had been about having Harry for a son-in-law, which calmed her down slightly.

As quickly as she could, Hermione shut off her alarm and went to the bathroom to take a shower. She put on the short-sleeved red dress she had bought especially for the occasion, tied her hair up as neatly as she could, and put on her make-up. She cooked up a quick breakfast, and then glanced at the clock. Sighing, she realized it was only ten-thirty. Ron wasn't coming to pick her up until twelve-thirty. What on earth was she going to do until then?

For lack of a better idea, Hermione did a load of laundry and then washed her breakfast dishes. After those tasks were accomplished, Hermione curled up on the couch to read a book.

Before long, a flash of light appeared in front of Hermione. It was Ron, who had just apparated in the room. Hermione stood up and kissed him hello. Then she grabbed his arm, and they apparated to The Burrow together. This time, she double-checked to make sure her ring was invisible before leaving.

When Hermione and Ron arrived at The Burrow, the first thing she did was look around. She saw Bill Weasley, his pregnant wife, Fleur, and their three-year-old daughter, Victoire. She also saw Percy Weasley, his wife Audrey, their seven-month-old daughter, Molly. Standing nearby was George Weasley and his wife Angelina. For some unknown reason, he and Angelina looked happier than they ever had since their wedding day. They were laughing and talking to Charlie Weasley, who unfortuneately, was still single. Molly-the-first and Ginny were cooking something on the stove which smelled delicious, while Arthur and Harry were conversing quietly in the living room. Victoire, who had gotten over the dragon pox, was playing with five-year-old Teddy Lupin on the floor near Arthur and Harry's feet. Teddy was staying with his godfather for the weekend, and since everyone loved Remus's and Tonks's orphaned-but-well-loved son, Harry and Ginny had brought him along. After saying hello to everyone, Hermione went to help Molly and Ginny prepare the picnic lunch, while Ron went to talk to Bill, Fleur, Percy, Audrey, George and Angelina.

For lunch Molly had planned a picnic, so everyone ate outside. Ron and Hermione had agreed to what until dinner, but Hermione felt as if she would explode with anticipation. Ginny couldn't stop smiling at Hermione, but she kept silent. After lunch, a Quidditch match was held. On one team, Harry, as team caption, played Seeker, Ginny and Hermione were Chasers, Bill and Percy were beaters, and Ron was the Keeper. The other time was captioned by Charlie. Angelina and Molly played Chasers, Audrey and George were the beaters, and Arthur was keeper. Some people, like Hermione were reluctant to play, but they were already short on players, having to cut back a chaser from each team, so their family and friends encouraged them to play. Fleur, who because of her pregnancy couldn't participate, sat with the three children and watched from the ground.

Of course, Hermione let Ginny take the lead. Ginny scored so many goals on her father that finally Arthur said, "Take it easy on me, will you Ginny?"

Molly wasn't doing any better than her husband. She often missed or dropped the quaffle. "Honestly!" She exclaimed after she had lost the quaffle to Ginny for what seemed to be the thirtieth time. "I don't know where our children get their athletic ability from!"

Everyone laughed. In the end, Harry's team won two hundred and forty to seventy. They had tried to keep the teams even, but it just didn't work out that way.

All the women helped prepare dinner, and it was ready by six. When it was time to eat, everyone gathered around the table. Ron and Hermione both knew it was time to announce their engagement to the family, so when Ron nudged Hermione's arm, she nodded. Ron knocked his fork against his glass, making a loud clanking noise. Everyone stopped eating and stared at him. Ron cleared his throat. "Hermione and I, we…er…we have an announcement to make."

George appeared to be very interested. "Really? Angie and I have one too."

"What's your announcement?" asked Ron. He was curious because George and Angelina were already married, what else would they have to announce.

"No, you go first, little bro. What's _your _news?" George insisted

Ron swallowed. At the moment, he was at a loss for words.

Hermione removed the invisibility charm off her ring and held her left hand above the table. "Ron and I are engaged!" She said the words Ron couldn't say himself.

Everyone else just stared, not knowing what to say. Molly dropped the wine glass she was holding, and it shattered on the floor. Suddenly Harry stood up and began to clap for Ron and Hermione. Everyone else did the same. Over the shock of Hermione's announcement, Molly ran around the table to give Hermione a hug, tears streaming down her face. Hermione was struggling for breath.

"You've always been like a daughter to Arthur and I, but I've always looked forward to the day when you would _really _be a member of our family." Molly said between sobs of happiness.

George smacked Ron on the back. "Congrats, Ron! We all knew you would end up with Hermione!" He said.

"Does this mean you're going to be my Auntie, Hermione?" Teddy piped up from his spot next to Harry. Teddy called all of Ginny's sibling and their spouses his uncles and aunties.

"Yes, Teddy, I will be yours, Victoire's and Molly's auntie." Hermione answered with a smile.

"Yay!" Teddy cheered, and Victoire clapped her hands along with him, causing everyone to laugh.

"What was your and Angelina's news?" Ron asked.

"Oh yeah!" George exclaimed. "Angie's pregnant!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A Visit with the Grangers**

"Do we have to do this so soon?" asked Ron as he and Hermione walked up Hermione's parents' driveway. "Don't you think we should wait until they get to know me before we tell them we're getting married?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, and I suppose you want to wait until there are two weeks before the wedding to tell them." She said, and Ron could tell she was annoyed with him.

"Well, no, but-"

"RON!" Hermione snapped as she stopped in the middle of the driveway and faced Ron. "For, the last time… you will do _fine! _Trust me."

Ron sighed. Hermione was right. It was now or never.

Hermione rang the doorbell and pushed her white gloves a little bit further up her arms to make sure her ring was covered. Ron could hear two little dogs barking inside. Suddenly the door opened, and Hermione's mother appeared along with a small, fluffy, white dog with curly fur, and an even smaller dog with long, golden-brown fur.

"Hello, Hermione! Thanks for coming, dear!" she said over the golden-brown dog's barking, giving her daughter a big hug. "Why are you wearing gloves?"

"It's part of the outfit, Mum. I can't take them off."

Mrs. Granger shrugged, and then moved on to Ron. "And you must be Ronald Weasley. Hermione has told us so much about you!" Mrs. Granger said to him as she gave him a gently and slightly more timid hug.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Granger." Ron said politely.

"Please, call me Karen." Mrs. Granger said as she let Hermione and Ron into the house.

The little white dog jumped up on Ron's leg, wanting to say hello, so Ron bent down to greet it.

"That's Lucy." Hermione explained, bending over to greet the dog as well. "She's a Bichon Frise, and very friendly. The other one's Yapper. As you can tell, his name fits. He's a Pomeranian, and I know he barks a lot, but he doesn't bite. He just has to get to know you."

"Your dad's in his office, Hermione." Karen spoke up suddenly. "Go into the living room, and I'll let him know you're here."

About a minute later, Hermione's father walked into the room, followed by Karen and the dogs. He smiled when he saw Hermione and gave her a hug. "I've missed you, honey. You really should visit more often." Then he turned to Ron and said, "I'm Dr. Jonathan Granger, but you can call me John."

Ron shook his hand. "I'm honored to be finally meeting you, John, and your wife. You have a very nice home." Ron said, trying to be extra polite to his fiancée's father.

"Why thank you, Ronald. It was built in 1908 and has been in my family since the 40s. We are quite proud of it." Mr. Weasley said.

"Please, sir, call me Ron. It's what everyone else calls me."

"I will call you Ron as long as you call me John, and nothing else." John said with a smile. "None of this 'sir' business."

Everyone laughed, and Karen prepared lunch. Hermione went to help her, leaving Ron and John to talk alone.

"You know Ron, "John said after they had been talking for awhile. "If I remember correctly, Hermione never brought home any boyfriends before. There was that Krum boy." Ron winced at the name. "He was her pen pal for away, but I don't think he was a _real _boyfriend. I used to dread the day when my daughter would start to have boyfriends, as all fathers do, but you seem like a fine boy. I'm glad Hermione's with you than any of the jerks she _could _be with."

"Thank you, John." Ron said.

Just then, Karen called from the kitchen, "Lunch is served!"

During lunch, the Grangers asked Ron about his family. He told them what his father did for a living. – without mentioning the fact that Arthur worked at the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. Instead, Ron told them his father worked for the Ministry, which was true. – He also told them about his brothers and their families, how his brother Fred was murdered in a "shooting" in London, and how his sister married his and Hermione's close friend, Harry.

"What do you do for a living?" Karen asked.

"I'm an Auror. It's a dangerous job, but it pays well, and I enjoy it." Ron replied, forgetting completely Hermione's parents had no idea what an Auror was."

"An Auror? That's…interesting." Karen said, trying to be polite.

"Aurors are like police officers." Hermione explained. "Their job is to track down people who break our laws or people who are a danger to everyone, not just wizards and witches." Hermione had told her parents she was a "lawyer" even though her job included a little more than what muggle lawyers often do.

Karen smiled. "What a wonderful occupation to be in, Ron! Thank you so much for your services."

After about an hour of talking and laughing, Hermione decided everything was going perfectly, so she said, "Mum, Dad, I have something to tell you."

"Hermione, I -"Ron began, but stopped when he saw Hermione glaring at him.

"Hermione dear, what is it?" Karen asked her voice full of concern.

"I've loved Ron for a long time now. Which is why, when he proposed to me, " Karen gasped as Hermione began removing her glove. "I said yes."

Karen gave her daughter a hug. "Oh honey, I'm so happy for you!" she said. "Aren't you John?"

"Yes, I am." John said quietly. "Ron, may I have a word?"

Ron gulped. "Of course." He said, and John led him down the hall, away from Hermione and Karen.

"As I said before Ron, I think you are a very fine young man. However, Hermione is my little princess, and if she gets hurt, I will not be a happy man. I don't care if you _are_ a wizard, if you break my only child's heart, or physically harm her in any way, you are going to wish you've never messed with me."

"I understand you perfectly." Ron said quietly.

"Good. But that won't happen." John said confidently. "I see how much you love my daughter, and I am honored to give you her hand."

"Thank you, John." Ron said, and he and his future father-in-law once again joined the women they loved in the living room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Invitations**

_You are invited to the wedding of:_

_Hermione Jean Granger and Ronald Billius Weasley_

_Saturday, April 3__rd__, 2004_

_The Burrow, home of the Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley_

_Wedding starts at 2:00 pm_

_Reception starts at 5:00 pm_

_Call the Granger residence at 123-321-9876 _

_Or __send a letter by owl to the Weasleys to R.S.V.P, for more information or to ask for directions_

Hermione smiled as she put all of her invitations in envelopes and sorted them into two piles. One pile was for her family members, whose invitations had to be mailed. The other pile was for Ron's family, and her and Ron's friends and teachers from school, including, among others, Luna, Neville, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, the Patil twins, Hagrid, and even Professor McGonagall. They were also inviting Hermione's and Ron's co-workers, and the people who stand by Hermione's side when it comes to gaining rights for house-elves. Since Molly was so busy planning other stuff for the wedding, Hermione had offered to do all the invitations, so it took hours to type them up and get through the entire guest list. Finally she was done, but knew it was still be at least two weeks before all of the guests would get an owl, since they only had Stella, Pigwidgeon, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's owl, and the owl they had rented from the wizard's post office. Hermione wasn't worried, however, because she knew, eventually, _all _of the guests would get an owl. She would make sure of that.

Neville Longbottom was in greenhouse number four taking care of the plants when he received an owl from his girlfriend, Luna Lovegood. In Luna's letter, she said she was doing fine, but was really missing him. Luna was in South Africa, searching for some sort of magically creature – Neville had forgotten the name of it – to prove that it really _did _exist. Some people thought Luna's ideas about certain magical creatures were insane, but those same ideas were one of the things Neville loved best about her.

Less than five minutes after Luna's letter arrived, another owl appeared. _That's weird. _Neville thought. _I know how much Luna and Gran both like to keep in touch with me, but I've never gotten two owls in one day before._

Neville opened the envelope and laughed. "Wow!" he said aloud. "Ron and Hermione are getting married! I always knew they would someday!"

Hagrid happily watched over the Gryffindor table as his brave Gryffindors ate their breakfast. When McGonagall had asked him if he would like to take her place as Head of Gryffindor house five years ago, Hagrid was delighted to have such an honor. McGonagall was as kind to him as Dumbledore had been. Hagrid wasn't Deputy Headmaster, which he was fine with. Hagrid knew he couldn't possibly become Headmaster or even Deputy Headmaster because he never finished school, and he agreed it was for the best.

Very unexpectedly, when the owls flew in that morning, one of them brought a letter for Hagrid. He hoped it was from Madam Maxine, the Headmistress of Beuxbatons, the French school of witchcraft and wizardry, and the only other half-giant he had ever met. But when he opened the envelope, Hagrid discovered its contents were even better than a letter from Madam Maxine.

"YEEEEESSSSSS!" Hagrid shouted, making all the students look up at him in fright. The Slytherins rolled their eyes at him, and turned back to their breakfast, and so did some of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, but all the Gyriffendors looked at him in interest.

McGonagall glared at Hagrid, and said, "Hagrid, may I see you in my office please?"

"Yes, Professor." Hagrid muttered, embarrassed by his excited outburst, and followed McGonagall up the stairs.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall said sternly as she closed the door of her office. "You know better than to shout in the middle of the Great Hall like that, disturbing everyone!"

Hagrid was about to answer when McGonagall noticed an owl hovering outside her window.

"Excuse me for a moment." McGonagall said as she opened the window to let the owl in.

Professor McGonagall recognized the owl as Pigwidgeon, Ronald Weasley's owl. "What on earth could this be?" she asked as she untied the envelope from Pigwidgeon's leg.

McGonagall gasped and tears ran down her face. "Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger are wedding on the 3rd of April." She told Hagrid quietly, even though he already knew. "Is this what you shouted about?"

"Yes, Professor." Said Hagrid cheerfully. "Isn't it great?"

Luna Lovegood was getting ready to spend another day searching for the South African Spotted-back, a rare species of dragon as small as a mouse, when a snowy owl landed on her shoulder.

"Stella!" Luna exclaimed, as she knew immediately it was Harry's owl. "What are you doing here?"

After reading the wedding invitation, Luna said, "Oh, how wonderful! I wonder if Neville knows yet. I'll write him right away." She turned to Stella, who was waiting patiently. "But first you need a rest. Come inside." Luna carried the owl into the little cottage she was staying in, intended to send her back to England the next day.

**Author's note: This chapter is a little different than the other ones, but I thought it would be fun to write about a few of the wedding guests reactions. Let me know how you like it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Interruptions**

_5 months later, late March, 2004._

Hermione was in a hurry to leave work and get home. Ron had gone home sick a few hours earlier, and Hermione was anxious to check on him. Just three weeks ago, she and Ron had bought their first house together in the middle of the country. It was halfway between The Burrow and Grimwald Place, and it was still a mess. She hoped Ron would be alright and be able to find anything he needed.

When Hermione finally got home, she was surprised to find the house completely dark. Without realizing he might be sleeping, she called Ron's name.

"Ron? I'm home!" she called. "Is everything alright?"

No answer. Hermione went into the kitchen and flicked on the light. As she did so, she saw a small piece of paper lying on the table near her chair. Puzzled, she picked it up and began reading.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am so sorry to leave you on such short notice, but it's an emergency. We think we've found the Malfoys, so Harry and I need to track them down and capture them. We're not allowed to tell anyone where we are going, and Mr. Robards hasn't even told _us _where we will be yet. I may be gone for our wedding, so I sent Mum an owl telling her to postpone it. I don't want to be away from you, you know that, but it's for everyone's safety including yours. We will get married as soon as I get back, I promise you, Hermione. And I WILL come back. Don't think for a minute that I won't, because I will, very soon._

_Love always, Ron._

Hermione felt as if her heart stopped beating. Ron was gone. The Malfoys could kill him, and she didn't even get to say goodbye. Clutching Ron's note to her chest, she ran into the bedroom she shared with Ron, and cried.

Hermione had no idea how long she had been crying, when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Startled, she lifted her head from her pillow and weakly said, "Come in." to whoever was waiting outside.

The door slowly creaked open, and Ginny stepped into the room. She looked as if she had been crying too.

"Let me guess." Ginny said with a sigh. "Ron went home sick today and left you a note saying he and Harry are tracking the Malfoys, and you're worried about him and upset you never got to say goodbye."

Hermione nodded weakly, and Ginny sat down on the bed next to her. "We can't keep crying about this, Hermione. I was just as upset as you are until I realized Harry and Ron wouldn't want that. They would want us to be positive for them. They survived the war with Voldemort, so they can, and _will, _survive this too."

Hermione sat up and wiped her tearful eyes. "But, what if something happens, Ginny? We have to postpone of wedding, all because of the MALFOYS! The Malfoys, Ginny! It isn't fair! I don't want to lose Ron!" she said angrily.

"HERMIONE, WILL YOU GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF. YOU'RE SMARTER THAN THIS!" Ginny shouted, making Hermione jump. "We've got to think positively. Harry and Ron _will _come home, and the Malfoys _will _go to Azkaban."

Hermione sighed. "You're right, Ginny. I'm being ridiculous." She said, hoping she was right.

**Author's note: Yes, I know this chapter is REALLY short, but hopefully that means I will get two chapters on today.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: **_**Sectumsempra**_

Everything seemed quiet. _It's _too_ quiet in here. _Ron thought to himself. He and Harry were searching an old, abandoned house somewhere in Germany. Why the Malfoys had gone to Germany to hide, Ron had no idea. The house was dark and lonely, and it reminded Ron of Number Twelve, Grimwald Place after Sirius died, and before Harry moved in. Harry and Ron decided the best way to search the house was to split up, knowing they could yell for each if needed.

Ron soon found a staircase leading upstairs and began to climb it. All that was up there was a long, dark hallway with rooms on both sides of it. Ron went into the first room and found it empty, so he continued on. Just when he was about to go into the next room, an arm wrapped around his chest, while another one covered his mouth.

"SILENCIO!" commanded a voice Ron recognized as Lucius Malfoy's. "Help me, Draco!" Lucius whispered, obviously not wanting Harry to hear him.

"Father… I – I don't think we should…" Draco said quietly, to Ron's amazement. No lights were on, but sunlight streamed through the window, and Ron could see Draco and his mother, Narcissa, hidden in the corner of the room.

"YOU COWARD!" Lucius snarled. "You've always been a coward, Draco! I am ashamed of you!"

"Lucius, don't you dare call -" Narcissa started, but her husband interrupted her.

"STAY OUT OF THIS, NARCISSA!" Lucius exclaimed. He then turned his anger on Ron. "CRUCIO!"

Ron felt a horrible pain, worse than he ever felt, but he couldn't scream because Lucius had silenced him.

"What to do to with you now." Lucius said mostly to himself. "I don't want to kill you yet. It would fun to torture you some more. But what curse should I use?"

"Ron?" shouted Harry from somewhere outside the room. "Where are you?"

Lucius cursed under his breath. Not as in spells, but as in swearing. There wasn't much time.

"Father, may I make a suggestion." Draco asked timidly. Lucius only stared at him. "There was this curse I used on Potter once. It's called _sectumsempra, _and it makes victims bleed, possibly to death. It's very painful, or so I've heard."

_The bloody liar! _Ron thought. _Harry used that spell on _him, _not the other way around._

" Very well. " said Lucius as he pointed his wand at Ron again. "SECTUMSEMPRA!"

And then Ron fell into unconsciousness.

**Author's note: Sorry for another short chapter and to leave you hanging. I'm going away for Labor Day weekend, and then school starts next Tuesday, so I don't know when I can update again. Hopefully I can on Tuesday. I know I'm being evil for leaving you hanging, but you're just going to have to live with it. Have a nice Labor Day everyone! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Always Remember**

Hermione was sitting at the kitchen with her head propped up on one hand, drinking her coffee, and feeling even more depressed with Ron's absence than ever. It was April 3rd, the day she and Ron would have been married if he were home, which somehow made Hermione miss the fiancé she so badly wanted to be her husband even more.

Suddenly, Hermione heard tapping on her kitchen window. Outside, she saw Molly and Arthur Weasley's owl struggling to get in. Quickly she opened the window, and the owl flew in. Opening the letter, Hermione thought Molly's handwriting looked very rushed; when normally she took her time to make sure whatever she was writing was easy to read. When she read the letter, she saw why.

_Hermione,_

_You must come to St. Mungo's as soon as possible! The Malfoys have attacked and severely injured Ron! We'll explain everything later._

_Molly_

Hermione would have fallen to her knees and cried, but she was too much in shock. Besides, she knew she had to get to the hospital immediately. She had no time to cry.

After gathering a few things, Hermione apparated to St. Mungo's hospital, taking Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's owl with her, and practically ran to the front desk.

"I'm here to see Ronald Weasley said breathlessly to the woman at the front desk.

The woman looked up Ron on her computer. "He's on floor three, in room two-three-four. You'll want to look for the 'Injuries From Spells and Curses' ward."

"Thank you." Hermione said politely.

"Have a nice day." The woman replied, smiling as if nothing were wrong.

_This is all my fault._ Hermione thought sadly the entire ride up the elevator. _If only I hadn't gone after Ron and stopped him from leaving._

When the elevator door opened, Hermione walked as quickly as she could, following the sign pointing her to the Injuries From Spells and Charms ward. Finally, as she came around the corner, she spotted Mr. Weasley, Ron's siblings, and Harry, so she ran the rest of the way. Hermione hugged everyone, even Percy, before Arthur said softly, "Molly's inside Ron's room. You can go right in, and she'll explain everything that's happened."

Hermione nodded. She took a deep breath and slowly turned the handle of Ron's hospital room door. Molly was sitting in the armchair next to the bed with her hands folded in her lap, gazing out the window. When she heard Hermione enter the room, her head turned towards the door. Almost immediately, Molly's eyes filled with tears. As the two women hugged, Hermione struggled not to cry, knowing it would only upset Molly even more.

"What happened?" Hermione managed to ask with a great amount of effort.

"Ron and Harry were searching for the Malfoys in an abandoned house." Molly explained weakly. "Ron must have found them, because one of them – we're assuming Lucius – used the _Sectumsempra _curse on him. Luckily, Harry found him before they could do any other damage. The Malfoys escaped though, but at least Harry could have possibly once again saved the life of a Weasley."

Hermione froze. "Ron might not… survive?" she breathed.

Molly hesitated. "Well, the doctors don't exactly know, dear. But they say if Ron survives the night, he will be just fine. He's in a coma at the moment, but he may be able to hear us."

Both women fell silent. For the first time that day, Hermione looked at Ron. He was a deathly pale color, and covered in bandages. He seemed to be in a deep sleep in which he would never awaken from.

"I know he looks dreadful." Molly said softly. "But we must have faith."

Hermione didn't answer. She was too busy concentrating on making sure no tears fell from her eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone then." Molly said, and quietly exited the room.

Hermione sat in the chair Molly had been sitting in a few minutes before. She suddenly realized she was shaking, probably from fear and shock. After a few minutes, Hermione realized she couldn't just sit there, or else she would break down, so she began to talk.

"I'm so sorry, Ron." She said, even though she wasn't sure whether or not Ron could hear her. "I should have gone after you. I should have never let you left. If I had stopped you from going after the Malfoys, this wouldn't have happened. We were supposed to be married today, and… Oh Ron, I don't want lose you! Today was supposed to be the happiest day of our lives, and now I might lose you forever."

Hermione couldn't stand it any longer. All at once, all of the tears she had been holding in since she received Molly's letter poured out of her eyes. She buried her head in her arms, and didn't even try to stop the tears from coming.

About an hour, Hermione was forced to leave the room because she was very hungry. The Weasleys, Ginny, and Harry joined her for lunch. Afterwards, Ginny and Harry did their best to comfort Hermione, but it was difficult because they were as worried as she was.

The Weasley's stayed all day, but at nine o'clock, they finally all went home, even Harry and Ginny. When Hermione was the only one left in Ron's room at ten o'clock, a healer came in. The healer was surprised to find Hermione still at the hospital.

"You shouldn't be here." The healer said. "You need sleep. Besides, it's against hospital policies to have visitors after ten."

"I'm not leaving him." Hermione said defiantly. She did not intend to leave the hospital until Ron was released from it.

The healer sighed. "I'll see what I can do." She said, and left the room.

A few minutes later, the healer returned. "If you are willing to sleep in the chair, the hospital will allow you to stay. Don't make us regret it." She said to Hermione and began to change Ron's bandages. Hermione turned away as she did so, because she couldn't bear to see Ron's wounds.

"One more thing." Said the healers and she turned to leave. "The lights need to remain off between more and eight am. It's hospital policies."

After the healer left, Hermione tried her best to stay awake, so she talked to Ron. She told him things she knew she should have said before, like how she wanted to eventually have two or three kids, what names she liked, what she pictured them looking like, – all of the kids had Ron's red hair – and other plans for the future. Hermione continued talking until she drifted into sleep.

"Hermione! Hermione, love, wake up." A voice whispered. Hermione opened her eyes sleepily. She must have been dreaming, but when she looked over at Ron's bed, she saw her fiancé smiling weakly at her.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, Hermione, but I really wanted to say good morning to you." Ron said.

Hermione jumped from the chair, fell to her knees near Ron's bed, and wrapped her arms around him as gently as she could. Sobbing hysterically, Hermione kissed Ron passionately on the lips, never intending to pull away. She was so happy he had survived. When she finally did break away, she was still sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shh…It's alright. I'm just fine. Everything will be okay." Ron tried to soothe her.

"I can't help it." Hermione said between sobs. "I'm just so glad you're alive."

"I am too." Answered Ron, laughing weakly.

Hermione forced a laugh too.

"Hey, I never knew you liked the names Rose, Emma, and Sophie for girls and the names Hugo, Daniel, and Rupert for boys. I'm not really a fan of Rupert, though." Ron said suddenly.

"What?" Hermione asked, confused.

"The name. I'm not really a fan of it."

Hermione gasped. "You heard what I said?"

Ron nodded. "Every word. When Mum was in here, I faded in and out. Then, when I heard your voice, I forced myself to stay awake. I tried to open my eyes and talk to you, but I couldn't. Until now, anyways."

Suddenly, Hermione burst into tears again.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Ron asked, full of concern.

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione sobbed. "I thought I was going to lose you forever."

"Hermione," Ron sighed. "Even if the Malfoys did kill me, our love would have survived. Do you know why? Because love lasts forever, especially our love. Always remember that."

Hermione nodded. Ron was right. Love _did _last forever. Even when she and Ron were both gone from the Earth, their love would survive.

**Author's note: I'm SO sorry it took so long to post, but between having so much homework, being gone for Labor Day weekend, and my dad needing to use the computer, I've had no time to write. But, Chapter 12's here now, so enjoy. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Rest of Forever**

"Bill, where 'as Victorie gone? I need to get her into her dress."

"Mum! Where'd you put my dress?"

"On the bed in your old room. Arthur, what time did Pastor Erik say he was arriving?"

"He's coming at noon, dear."

"Harry, I'm hungry. Can we _please_ eat lunch now?"

"Not yet Teddy."

It was April 24th, just two weeks since Ron had come home from St. Mungo's, and the day Molly had rescheduled as Hermione's and Ron's wedding date. It was eleven a.m., but The Burrow was still bubbling with excitement. Everyone was rushing about, trying to complete last minute tasks. Hermione and her bride's maids were upstairs getting ready, while Molly ran up and down the stairs, helping the girls, and trying get everyone ready downstairs at the same time. Ron was in the bathroom with the door wide open in case he was needed, straitening his tie, and combing his hair. When he was finished, Ron went into the kitchen. Right away, Ron saw Harry standing in the corner, playfully teasing Teddy.

"How do I look?" Ron asked his best friend nervously.

"You look great, Ron." Answered Harry truthfully.

Ron nodded weakly.

Harry sighed. "Look, Ron. I know you're nervous. On my wedding day, I was as nervous as a zebra surrounded by a pride of lions. But, it's only an hour of your life, and one of the happiest. Trust me, Hermione loves you more than she loves anyone else."

"Thanks, Harry." Ron said, and together the best friends went outside to join the other men.

Very slowly, the guests began to trickle into the yard. As the usurers lead the guests to their seats, Ron decided to help his father greet the guests outside the front of the house and direct them to the backyard to ease his nerves. Arthur was grinning from ear to ear, proud his youngest son was finally getting married. Finally, it was time for the ceremony to begin.

As Ron stood in front of the pastor under the tent they had set up for the wedding, he saw most of the people that mattered most in his life. Sitting in the front row were his parents. Molly already had tears in her eyes, and was making no effort to stop them. Next to his parents sat his brothers and their wives. Little Victorie fidgeted restlessly on her father's lap, while her five - month – old sister, Dominique, slept in Fleur's arms. Ron watched as Harry, who was the best man, his groomsmen, Ginny, who was Hermione's matron of honor, and Hermione's bridesmaids walked down the aisle. But the person Ron was searching for was Hermione. Finally, Ron spotted her.

Hermione was wearing a beautiful, sleeveless white dress. Her hair was tied in a bun on the back of her head, and her long, elegant wedding vale streamed down her back. In her hands was the traditional bouquet of flowers.

As Hermione came to a stop beside him, Ron found he couldn't take his eyes off her. He barely noticed the pastor beginning to talk. Ron also didn't realized he said "I do" until the words were out of his mouth, but he heard Hermione loud and clear. Ron realized Hermione probably paid close attention to the words the pastor spoke and was trying to soak it all in as she usually did, while he himself couldn't repeat the pastor's ceremony to save his life. When the pastor announced them husband and wife, Ron pulled Hermione into his arms and gave her a romantic kiss to seal their vows. When they pulled away, Ron leaned towards wife again. "I promise to love you forever." He whispered and meant every word.

**Author's note: Thank you so much to everyone who stayed with my story to the end, especially thanks to the following: iamnumbernine, SlytherinGurrl, MandyHarry64, and anyone who has ever written a review, added this story to their favorites, and/or subscribed. Your support is greatly appreciated. Also, there are a few things everyone should know about this chapter: A.) The bridesmaids and groomsmen are for me to know and you to imagine. B.) As to where Ron and Hermione went on their honeymoon only they know. This story is now complete, but I don't know how to make it say that on the review, so if anyone knows, please let me know though a review. :)**

**Coming soon: **_**The Fate of Draco Malfoy **_**:)**

**TwiHarInk113 :)**


End file.
